femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Annabel Skinner (New Tricks)
Annabel Skinner, aka Margaret Kirby (Rosalind Ayres), is the main villainess from "The Little Brother," episode 10.04 of New Tricks ''(airdate 20 August 2013). Introduction Margaret Kirby was introduced as a friend of Esther Lane, the wife of now-former UCOS member Brian Lane, and she was also introduced as the sister of accountant Peter Sale. Sale had disappeared six years prior, and Margaret appeared at the Lane household looking for Brian's help in searching for him, with Brian accepting. Brian's investigation (and later UCOS') led him to Jonathan Epstein, a dentist who was convicted in the murder of his wife, Florence, who he--along with illicit lover Annabel Skinner--tortured and killed for her money, only to end up jailed when Annabel betrayed her lover and turned him in before making off with the money. The scheme was part of a con committed by Annabel and Laurence Archer, who was really a con man named Larry Gufton, who was found dead by Brian when Epstein mentioned Archer's name to him. As for Margaret, UCOS interviewed her regarding Sale, with Margaret mentioning Annabel and voicing her disdain for her, while continuing to display worry and concern for her brother. Reveal Esther and Brian's private investigation led to a storage unit where the body of a woman was found, leading them to believe that the deceased was Annabel, and that Sale had killed her. Margaret expressed shock that her brother could be a killer, and apologized to Brian for bringing so much trouble to him. However, Brian remembered that Epstein told him that Sale had a rare disease known as ankylosing spondyloarthritis, and given that Annabel's neck was broken, there was no way he could have had the strength to commit that murder. When showing the remains to Gerry Standing, Brian revealed that the ailment was genetic and the victim had the same disease, leading to the conclusion that the victim was actually ''Margaret, and the woman posing as Margaret was the actual Annabel Skinner. As it turned out, Annabel had been searching for Sale after he testified against the Ennis-McCrea company, the crooked front that Sale, Annabel, and Archer used for their scheme. Annabel sought out Archer and strangled him to death, and had done the same to Margaret before posing as her in her quest for Sale. In the episode's climax, the evil Annabel tracked DSI Sandra Pullman and Steve McAndrew to Sale's home, as she prepared to kill him as well. Brian and Esther arrived with Gerry to the house, with Brian entering and seeing Sale out of his chair, having been attacked by Annabel--who later made her attempt to strangle Brian. At that moment, Esther entered with a spade and clocked Annabel, who was later handcuffed and arrested. Gallery Annabel Skinner 2.jpg Annabel Skinner 3.jpg Annabel Villainess.jpg|Annabel attempting to kill Brian Lane Category:2010s Category:Adulteress Category:Alias Category:Attempted Murder Category:Blonde Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Greedy Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Makeshift Weapon Category:Murder: Indirect Category:Murder: Strangulation Category:Murderer Category:Psychotic Category:Serial Killer Category:Villain's Lover Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested